Pensamientos
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Pensamientos del trio amoroso BxV y Yamcha. Ambientada en la película La Batalla de los Dioses. Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Bulma. Dejen Reviews. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Estoy despidiendo a mis invitados en la entrada de Capsule Corporation. La mayoría, socios de la compañía. Muchos estaban sorprendidos por las batallas que vieron, pero yo les dije que todo era un montaje, que en realidad era un acto muy bien elaborado y todos lo tomaron como eso.

Después de todo, muchos creen que el papanatas de Mr. Satán es el más fuerte del mundo. Otros me preguntaban cómo estaba yo, después de la bofetada que me dió Bills Sama, porque para ellos se veía muy real. Yo bromeé diciendo que, si fuera real, mi mejilla hubiese estado hinchada y morada, me reí nerviosamente, cuando lo dije. Gracias a que Dende la curó, mi mentira sobre que todo era un montaje fue creída.

Tengo una copa de vino tinto en mis manos. Le doy unos pequeños sorbos y camino en dirección al patio posterior de mi casa. En donde era la fiesta.

Estoy buscando a mi esposo. No lo eh visto desde hace rato. Aún sigo sorprendida, nunca en la vida pensé que él haría algo como eso. Si bien es cierto él sacrificó su vida por nosotros cuando peleó contra Buu, nunca lo había hecho con tanto público espectador y menos frente a mí.

Sé que ama, sé que le importo, pero él nunca había sido muy expresivo con sus sentimientos respecto a Trunks y hacía mí. Y honestamente no es algo que me importe. Al principio si me molestaba la forma tan fría en la cual él se comportaba conmigo y con Trunks, pero comprendí que no es humano, que no es alguien común y corriente, es Vegeta, y es el hombre a quién amo profundamente. Es él con quién duermo cada noche, y la primera persona que veo al despertar. Lo amo y él a mí también.

Veo a mi hijo a lo lejos.

Para muchos otros pareciera que no, que él no me ama, porque no lo dice o no lo demuestra. Pero una relación es de dos, y a quién diablos le importa lo que puedan pensar. Vegeta prefiere demostrar su amor por nosotros, de otra manera. Sacrificándose, doblegando su orgullo, que creo que eso ya es mucho para alguien como él

"el poderoso príncipe saiyajin", me rio ante esa idea. Hace tiempo que no dice eso. El demuestra su amor por nosotros en la intimidad de nuestro hogar. Entrena a Trunks, para que sea el mejor, porque lo ama, de eso no hay duda alguna, y como podría no hacerlo, si es su viva imagen. Su misma mirada, sus mismas facciones, sus mismos gestos y el ceño fruncido. Diferente color de cabello y ojos. Pero, no puedo dejar de pensar que, si le cambiamos el color de los ojos y cabello por el negro azabache sumándole el peinado en punta, que no les quede duda de que sería un mini Vegeta.

Doy un suspiro mientras veo a mi pequeño hijo correr delante de Goten. Ambos se han enfrentado a poderosos adversarios antes y eso incluye a sus respectivos padres, pero aún siguen siendo unos niños, lo digo por la forma en la que se divierten formando armas imaginarias con sus manos. Me detengo un momento a mirarlos.

A veces pienso que mi hijo fue el que de alguna manera nos acercó a los dos. De alguna manera que tal vez nunca llegaré a saber. Él fue quién atravesó el duro caparazón de su padre, ya sea el del presente o Mirai Trunks.

Miro al cielo y suspiro de nuevo.

-¡Mirai Trunks, espero que estés bien hijo!- lo digo esperando que de alguna manera impensable él logre escucharme y que sienta todo el amor que le tengo.

Sigo mirando a mi hijo del presente y a su amigo que corren y se adentran en la casa. Así que decido continuar con mi caminata más lenta de lo normal, mientras miro mi copa, ahora medio llena. Hoy es mi cumpleaños "número 38". ¿Qué más da robarse un par de añitos? Yo creo que me sigo viendo joven y hermosa. Tengo tantos recuerdos, que me vienen a la mente a medida de cómo encuentro a personas conocidas en mi camino. Todos están charlando amenamente en la fiesta, pero como siempre me falta él. Me falta Vegeta. Como suele ser casi siempre cuando invito a mis amigos. A veces lo encuentro apoyado en una de pared de la residencia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la pierna doblada contra la pared, siempre distante del resto. Pero ahora no logro verlo por ningún lado. Y de acuerdo al CCTV de mi celular, no está en la cámara de gravedad. Bueno será mejor buscarlo otra vez.

Guardo el celular en un pequeño bolsillo de mi chaquetilla blanca. Ahora me siento en una de las mesas esparcidas por todo el patio trasero, tratando de localizar a mi esposo, pero sin ningún resultado. Miro mi copa por segunda vez, esta noche.

¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Vegeta y sus sentimientos. Recuerdo que cuando comenzamos nuestro tórrido romance, ambos acordamos que tomaríamos lo que necesitáramos el uno del otro. Mero placer físico y carnal, la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo tibio de alguien más. Que cuando alguien de los dos decidiera terminar con eso. Él otro lo aceptaría, sin reclamos, sin preguntas ni nada por el estilo. Comenzamos siendo amantes. El problema fue que me enamoré de él, yo estaba muy segura que lo amaba, pero él tardó en reconocer que yo le importaba, que también me amaba. Vegeta es un ser excepcional en verdad. Creo que fue por eso que me enamoré de él. Aún recuerdo lo que mi madre me decía "para una chica como tú hija, el hombre con quién decidas pasar tu vida entera deberá ser alguien verdaderamente excepcional o de otro planeta" Y quién diría que así sería. Pero es que como no enamorarme de alguien como él.

Apoyo mi mentón en la palma de mi mano.

Él es único. Aún recuerdo las múltiples peleas que tuvimos. Era una batalla campal de profesionales en retórica. Muchas de las veces él me dejaba sin palabras con lo que decía, pero yo nunca me daba por vencida, unas veces yo ganaba la batalla verbal, y en otras ocasiones las perdía. Era un juego de poder que extrañé mucho cuando él me dejó, cuando se fue para entrenar en el espacio. Dejándome sola y embarazada. Quería matar al maldito infeliz. Planeaba hacerlo en cuanto pusiera un pie en la tierra. Me juré que lo haría y al diablo los androides. Pero cuando lo vi bajar por la rampa de la nave, justo en este mismo patio, todo mi enojo fue reemplazado por una ansiedad de saber si el desgraciado lo había conseguido, pronto deduje que sí, por la sonrisa socarrona que él me dio, apenas me vio parada en el jardín. Yo me había hecho la idea de que sería la madre soltera de un superhumano y que, si mi hijo tenía el mismo carácter de su padre, pues, era decirles adiós a los posibles pretendientes.

Pero, siempre supe que él regresaría. Recuerdo que solo quería verlo una vez más. Me engañaba a mí misma diciéndome que solo necesitaba verlo una vez más, para cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida, y tal vez conseguir a un hombre que quisiese quedarse conmigo y con mi hijo. Pero al verlo de nuevo, todo lo que vivimos, así hubiese tórrido y netamente sexual. Todos esos recuerdos venían a mi mente y me decían, que no podría estar con alguien más que no fuese él. Mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi piel gritaba por su atención. Sentía la necesidad de que me estrechara entre sus brazos, apenas lo vi. Cosa que no hizo, por cierto, pero en cambio fui la primera persona en verlo transformado en súper saiyajin. Ese fue el inicio de una nueva vida para mi hijo y para mí.

Bebo otro sorbo de vino y me levanto de la mesa, iré a buscarlo al lago. Debe estar con Goku. Tampoco lo eh visto. Camino hacia allí.

Vegeta no es muy romántico que digamos. Pero eso no significa que no me ame. Él lo demuestra en la intimidad de nuestra habitación. Amándome y protegiéndome como solo él sabe hacerlo. Con su solo abrazo y el peso de su cuerpo aplastando el mío, es suficiente para mí. Muchas de las veces no hacen falta palabras, a veces, simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, con el único ruido de nuestras respiraciones y nuestros cuerpos enlazados. Me lo demuestra cada vez que acaricia mi espalda desnuda después de una jornada de sexo, o como él se controla para no destrozarme en el acto, con su fuerza. Cosas como esa son las que nadie más en el mundo puede decir y me regodeo a mí misma por eso.

Pero lo que hizo hoy es algo que nunca olvidaré. Se quedará grabado en mi memoria por toda la eternidad. Él me defendió y al demonio su caparazón.

Dejo mi copa en una mesa cercana, me la acabé toda.

No soy muy buena para beber, con unas copas me embriago con rapidez. y eso fue lo que me llevó a golpear a Bills Sama. De cierto modo yo fui muy imprudente.

Estoy atravesando la cerca de arbustos, que me llevan al lago y escucho la inconfundible risa de mi amigo Goku y veo a mi esposo a un lado, también está Piccoro. Me acercó aún más.

\- ¡oye por cierto Vegeta! Cuando Bills golpeó a Bulma y la tiró, tú te enfureciste y te transformaste en un poderoso súper saiyajin…. – veo que apoya su codo en el brazo izquierdo de Vegeta. – …ya me enteré -Lo dice con pura diversión en su voz. Y no lo resisto y me acercó a mí esposo.

-me sentí tan protegida. – Le digo, con mi mejor sonrisa y juntando mis manos sobre mi pecho. Él se tensa y enseguida me da la espalda, lo conozco mejor que nadie. Está apenado. Pero eso nadie más que nosotros dos tiene porque saberlo.

-yo..no recuerdo haber hecho eso…solo sé…que en ese momento me volví más poderoso que tú. – Amor, a mí no me engañas, aunque no pueda ver tu cara, por lo oscuro de esta zona, sé que estas sonrojado y además estas buscando una excusa patética. Rio por esto.

-sí, ni que lo digas.. –dice Goku, tan sonriente como de costumbre. – la próxima vez que luchemos con alguien que nos dé problemas, pídele que primero golpeé un poco a Bulma.

Me enfurezco.

-oye estás loco- le grito y con toda la fuerza en mi mano derecha le pego una cacheteada que recordará toda la vida. Lo veo agacharse y sobar su mejilla. Aunque ahora no siento mi mano.

-creí que no estabas aquí, cuando Vegeta estalló de esa forma. – dice Piccoro mientras pone las manos en su cadera. – regresaste usando tu tele transportación para ver cómo iba todo ¿cierto? – Goku levanta su cabeza y lo escucho reír nerviosamente.

¿Podrá ser más desgraciado? ¿nos hizo pasar por todo eso, apropósito?

-Goku. – le digo con una voz de regaño mientras cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Y él me regresa a ver.

En un instante Ulong se abalanza sobre Goku. Y empieza a jalarle de los pelos encrespados. Y no lo culpo, yo también tengo deseos de hacerlo.

\- ¿es eso cierto Goku? ¿Mientras todos estábamos aquí en problemas? -Yo sigo expectante de una explicación.

-tranquilo Ulong, estaba observando los movimientos del enemigo para planear toda una estrategia, pero…en realidad no se me ocurrió nada. - El muy desgraciado lo dice tan tranquilo, aun cuando casi la tierra fue destruida.

-Bulma, quieres golpearlo por favor dos o tres veces más. – pide Vegeta.

-sí, señor. – me acerco a Goku, quien está en el piso y empieza a retroceder ante mi mano previamente levantada.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención Bulma. – casi lloriqueando. Acorralo al tonto de mi amigo Goku, mientras él pone sus manos delante de él, a manera de defensa, pero eso no me detendrá de darle una buena tanda de bofetadas. Mi mano fue más veloz, y se estampó contra su cara, Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces. Solo sé que me siento satisfecha. Al parecer Ulong también porque tal como llegó se ha ido.

Goku se soba las mejillas, emitiendo un ligero gemido de dolor. Cuando lo hace.

-Bulma ¿era necesario hacer eso? – continúa sobando sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

\- que esto te enseñe, tarado. – me doy la vuelta indignada y ahora logro ver a mi esposo con su eterno ceño fruncido.

-Kakaroto, eres un…. – dice entre dientes apretados, y los puños fuertemente cerrados. – te voy a enseñar a…

\- ja ja ja, oye Vegeta ¿te parece que lo arreglemos en tu cámara de gravedad? – lo miro de reojo. Esta muy emocionado de pelear contra Vegeta.

-Uhm! ¿crees ganarme insecto? Bien, para tu suerte, estamos en la capital y existen hospitales cerca, insecto. – con una media sonrisa de lado. Mi esposo también está emocionado por una lucha de verdad. Y yo no puedo estar más complacida.

-Patéale el trasero Vegeta. – le doy ánimos a mi esposo.

-Uhm. – se empieza a alejar.

-oye Bulma ¿De qué lado estás? ¿acaso quieres verme morir?

-del de la justicia tonto y no, solo quiero que Vegeta te patee el trasero por casi matarme de un infarto– le saco la lengua, le doy la espalda y los miro de reojo. Goku se ríe a viva voz poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello.

-ja ja ja nos vemos luego Bulma. – sigue a mi esposo, que ya está en la entrada de la casa.

-ay! Estos saiyajins. – muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado, pero divertida por la situación. Probablemente saldrán de allí con un hambre del demonio. Hambre que yo tendré que saciar así que mandaré a preparar más comida.

¿eh? ¿y Piccoro? Ash! Ese hombre es como un fantasma, viene y se va.

Resoplo.

-pero que grosero, como se atreve a dejar a una dama como yo aquí, sin ni siquiera despedirse. Pero que patán. – digo esperando que Piccoro me escuche.

\- ¿a quién estás mandando al diablo Bulma?

¡Mierda! ¿me escuchó? Yo y mi gran boca.

Regreso a ver.

Uff! No es Piccoro, es Yamcha.

-ah, Yamcha, eres tú. – digo con una mano sobre mi pecho, como tratando de calmar a mi corazón. – llegué a pensar que era Piccoro. No vuelvas a aparecer así eh. – me acercó aún más a él riéndome por la situación – si buscas a Goku, está entrenando con Vegeta, así que no creo que ellos quie….- pero nunca termino mi frase.

-No es a él a quién busco.

-eh si es a Ulong, ya ves que no está aquí, debe seguir en la fiesta, ven vamos a divertirnos- lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a la fiesta, que de nueva cuenta inició. Lo digo porque nuevamente se escucha la música. Pero Yamcha me toma del brazo y me detiene. Colocándose frente a mí y ahora sus manos toman mis hombros, a cada lado. Huele a alcohol. Pero no está ebrio.

-no, espera, tengo que hablar contigo. – dice.

-eh? sobre qué Yamcha, escucha, si es sobre un nuevo modelo de auto, ya sabes que te haré un descuento. Como la otra vez. – en verdad que Yamcha es un aficionado a los autos. Lo miro y su expresión es seria.

-no, no tiene nada que ver con eso, Bulma…yo… - duda un poco. -….quería hablarte de algo.

-está bien, dime.

-sabes Bulma, eh querido decirte esto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora. Sé que no debo.

\- ¿es algo malo? – me está asustando. – por Kamisama, ve al punto Yamcha. – le digo.

\- yo aún tengo sentimientos por ti. – lo soltó de golpe. Eso me deja helada. No me lo esperaba. Es decir, han pasado años desde que rompimos y que me venga a decir algo como eso. Es para no creérselo.

-¿nani? – solo atino a decir eso.

-Bulma…yo…..aún te amo. Aún me importas. – apreta aún más su agarre en mis hombros. -..pero….también sé que tu corazón ya no es mío. Que tú también lo amas.

Dicho eso agacha su cabeza y da una ligera risa de consolación, mientras afloja su agarre y camina en dirección a la orilla del lago, lo sigo con la mirada.

-Yamcha…..tú.. – pocas veces como ahora me quedo callada.

-sabes Bulma. – vuelve a reír, pero esta risa es un tanto lastimera. – en estos años, eh estado pensando en cómo sería mi vida contigo, si lo hubiésemos intentado de nuevo. No podía dejar de pensar que, si él no te amaba, si tú llegaras a cansarte de él. Yo tendría una oportunidad contigo.

-Yamcha, estas ebrio, ven vamos a..

-no estoy ebrio Bulma, sé lo que estoy diciendo y a la persona que se lo estoy diciendo. También sé que puedo terminar con todos los huesos rotos por esto. Pero no me importa. Tenía que decírtelo. Hace tiempo que no hemos conversado a solas. Siempre es de negocios o en conjunto con todos nuestros amigos, y siempre delante de él. Es por eso que ahora es el momento de decirte lo mucho que significas para mí.

-Yamcha, yo creo qu…..

-déjame terminar Bulma. ¿sabes por qué lo digo ahora y no lo dije antes?

Me quedo estática, no sé qué responder.

-porque hoy temí perderte, hoy me sentí tan impotente. – Lo veo apretar los puños fuertemente a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras agacha la cabeza -… Aquel gato te golpeó y yo sabía que no era rival para Bills Sama. No podía hacer nada, solo mirar lo que pasaba, no pude proteger a la mujer que amo y temí perderte. – levanta la cabeza, y mira el horizonte del lago, aún me sigue dando la espalda-…. Aunque no estás conmigo, temí que murieras. Y lo que más coraje me daba es que Vegeta no parecía que iba a hacer nada por ti, se quedó estático allí. Y en ese momento no me importo si Bills Sama me mataba, corrí hacía ti. Pero…justo en ese momento Vegeta estalló de esa manera.

Yo también lo recuerdo, aunque estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe pude sentir la energía que desprendía Vegeta ¿cómo lo sé? Por el viento que se elevó por sobre mi cabeza, levantando mi cabello.

-te declaró como suya. – me perdí por breves instantes de lo que Yamcha haya dicho. -….eres su Bulma. Esto te sonará un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero…- por fin se gira hacia a mí. -…esperaba que él cometiera un maldito error que tú no pudieras perdonar, para intentar recuperarte. Aunque creo que por tu parte mi lucha estaba perdida. – da una media sonrisa y camina con dirección hacía mí. - lo vi aquel día en tus ojos, cuando estuvimos en la nave, rumbo a ver la pelea con Buu ¿lo recuerdas?

Como no recordarlo, espero nunca volver a sentir esa presión horrible en el pecho. Como aquel día. El día en el que Vegeta murió.

-Hai. Lo recuerdo.

-aquel día no te negaré que me alegró de que el bastardo muriera. – lo miro con los ojos como platos. -….no me mires así, después de todo, él me asesinó una vez. – toma asiento en la yerba del jardín y me invita a hacerlo, pero no puedo, la ropa no es la adecuada. -….vamos, conozco todo de ti, no hay porque avergonzarse. – me avergüenzo por eso. Al ver que accedo golpea el suelo con su mano, indicándome que debo sentarme. Lo hago.

-aquel día vi que en verdad lo amabas, pero ¿él te amaba? ¿él había muerto por proteger la tierra o murió por culpa de su maldito orgullo? Pensé que eras una idiota, por sufrir de ese modo por alguien como él. Me sentí celoso.

Yo no sé qué opinar, solo miro mis rodillas fuertemente pegadas a mi pecho, con mis manos abrazándolas. No creo ser capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirar a Yamcha a los ojos. No sabía que él aún tenía sentimientos por mí. Eso es lo que me incomoda.

-Luego cuando evidentemente te enteraste de su muerte, tu llanto me desgarró el alma. Llorabas por él, te lamentabas por él, por aquel demonio que vino a matarnos una vez. El padre de Trunks. Aquel día comprendí que ese tipo tomó todo tu corazón, toda tú eras de él. Pero de nuevo ¿y él? ¿qué sentía él por ti? Muchas de esas preguntas no tuvieron respuesta para mí hasta hoy. Debo confesar que quería creer que Vegeta vivía aquí en Capsule, solo por Trunks, que él no te amaba, sé que suena egoísta, pero en verdad tenía la esperanza de que fuera así, de ese modo tendría una oportunidad de reconquistar tu amor. Pero con lo de hoy no me queda nada más que.. – da un suspiro. - ..luego de todos estos años. Aceptar la derrota. Bulma…..te dejo ir.

Lo miro de frente.

-ahora sé que él también te ama y yo ya no tengo ninguna esperanza y ninguna posibilidad. Me aferré a ti. después de todo tú fuiste mi primer amor, me diste tu apoyo y comprensión, me salvaste de ser un ladrón del desierto. Gracias Bulma.

-pero….Yamcha..no tienes por qué darme las gra…

\- eres y serás la persona más importante en mi vida. Aun cuando no pueda estar contigo como cuando éramos jóvenes, sé que estarás conmigo para las buenas y las malas. Como amigos claro está. – se ríe, para luego levantarse y me extiende su mano para ayudarme. – por eso quiero darte algo.

\- ¿eh?

-yo ya tengo varios recuerdos de ti en mi mente. De aquí. – señala su cabeza. – nunca se borrarán, tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas aventuras juntos, aventuras con los muchachos y otras que solo nosotros sabemos. Así que….ten.

Me extiende una mediana caja de cartón de color azul, desato el lazo. La abro y es un atrapa sueños, con mullos que caen de las 7 hileras, que están colocadas alrededor de un aro mediano, caen para terminar en unas esferas de cristal un poco más grandes, de color anaranjado. Son las 7 esferas del Dragón. ¡Vaya! Nunca nadie me había regalado algo así antes.

-mira, siempre has tenido grandes sueños. Logras todo lo que te propones. El gran aro significa el radar del Dragon con el que empezaste tu aventura y por la cual nos conociste a casi todos nosotros. Creo que te abras dado cuenta de que los mullos de color anaranjado son las esferas.

-hai. – respondo, mis ojos están un poco brillosos.

\- te conocí por las esferas del dragón, fui feliz a tu lado. Pero….ha llegado el momento de ya no aferrarme a ti. Debo dejarte ir. Por fin entendí que nunca volverás a amarme, ni, aunque él cometiera un maldito error. Porque hora sé que él también te ama Bulma.

-Yamcha… - mi voz está entrecortada, desde que rompimos nuestra relación nunca hablamos tan abiertamente como ahora.

-Bulma, eres la mujer más hermosa y brillante del planeta. Te felicito. – toma mis hombros con sus manos y me mira fijamente, mientras, mi cara debe decir que no entiendo el por qué felicitarme. -…lograste lo impensable, bueno, raro sería que no….Lograste hacer que Vegeta te ame con todo su ser. – suelta mis hombros mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su camisa blanca. –….gracias Bulma…..por ser…la única persona que creyó en mí. Que me salvaste de ser el ladrón del desierto. Arigato Bulma.

-Yamcha. – lo abrazo, una intrépida lágrima rueda por mi mejilla – no tienes por qué agradecerme, tú también eres importante para mí. Si alguna vez te dije algo que no debí, gomen Yamcha. Y yo también espero que seas feliz, sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame. Porque lo vales Yamcha. Tú te lo mereces.

-Arigato Bulma. – me separa de su abrazo y con su pulgar limpia mi húmeda mejilla. – aun así, te ves hermosa. – yo sonrío y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

-deja de decir eso Yamcha. – se soba su brazo y me da una sonrisa.

-bien, creo que es hora de irme. Nos vemos otro día.

-hai. – le digo, viendo como él empieza a alejarse.

-ah! Y Bulma. Nadie sabe que en verdad cumples 40…será nuestro secreto. – dice dándome un adiós con su mano.

-te mataré si le dices a alguien. – le grito, con mi voz amenazante, aprendida de mi esposo, lo veo alejarse más y más. –….sch! Tonto… – sin preverlo otra lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. - …Arigato Yamcha. Arigato por todo.

Bien voy a regresar a mi fiesta. Me limpio mi cara con el dorso de mi mano. Y me dirijo a mi fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

¡Kamisama! ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?

Ni siquiera me importó, que en cualquier momento llegara Vegeta y me mandara al otro mundo.

Mientras más me alejo de esta casa que un día fue mi hogar, más aún los recuerdos vuelven a mí, con mayor nitidez y claridad.

No conozco todos los rincones de esta casa, por lo que ahora me lamento no haber tenido la inteligencia de pasar aún más tiempo en recorrerla por completo, y de grabar cada sitio en mi memoria.

Nunca más tendré esa oportunidad. Cada vez que venga aquí, solo seré un invitado, un amigo, y nada más.

Esta casa tiene la esencia Briefs marcada por donde se mire, el diseño, la infraestructura, el ambiente. Todo.

Todo me recuerda a ella, a su sagacidad y viveza, la mezcla perfecta entro lo raro y lo particular, que deslumbra belleza e inteligencia. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero a veces el mejor aliado es el silencio. Es mejor guardar mis sentimientos para mí.

Pensando en eso disminuyo mi paso y trato de pensar en las cosas que pudo haber pasado.

Un día me dijeron que los cambios requieren valor, que nunca sabremos que maravilloso pueden ser los planes que Kamisama tiene para nosotros.

Me dijeron, que el temor a un cambio se origina en el miedo a perder, incluso si perdemos algo que nunca ocupará un lugar especial. Yo cometí errores, que me hicieron perderla. Esos cambios por lo que pasé en mi vida, son los que me llevaron hacia donde estoy ahora: Sin ella.

Pasé de ser el chico tímido, a ser un casanova, ese fue el cambio que yo tuve, porque no tenía miedo de perderla, sabía que ella me amaba y eso era suficiente para hacerme pensar que siempre perdonaría mis tonterías. Me confié demasiado, y ahora perdí a la única mujer que siempre tuvo un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Aquel había sido un cambio negativo, ahora lo admito, pero en aquel entonces yo no pensaba lo mismo. Me envicie con las mujeres. Entonces el día en el que me dijeron eso, yo solo pude dividir el cambio en dos caminos muy diferenciados.

En el uno, me arriesgué a seguir a Bulma, a esa muchachita que me enamoró desde que la vi. El seguirla me llevó a vivir muchas aventuras, a madurar y saber lo que era tener amigos de verdad. Ella había sido la bendición que Kamisama me había incentivado con Bulma. Un cambio positivo.

Pero después todo cambio cuando empecé a tener éxito y todo se fue a la mierda con Bulma. Cuando ella quería salir conmigo yo siempre le decía que estaba ocupado, casi siempre con alguna chica en el departamento, ella no insistía más, porque de tonta no tiene un solo pelo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no me decía nada. Simplemente me decía un: "Ok" "No te molesto" para después colgar.

¿Cómo es que pude haber sido tan idiota?

Sí, Yamcha

Mi subconsciente responde mi propia pregunta interna sabiendo la respuesta que sé que es verdad pero que no quiero decirla en voz alta.

Te creías increíblemente guapo, para que ella esperara por ti, el tiempo que tú quisieras.

Fuiste tan imbécil que la subestimaste demasiado. Ella pudo haberse conseguido a cualquiera, en cualquier momento, pero como el suertudo que eres, ella esperó y esperó, y esperó un cambio en ti, pero tú, la perdiste y entonces sí que te diste un suelazo contra la realidad, y solo allí pudiste ver que habías sido un idiota. Tú propio ego te hizo perderte, porque sabías que podías conquistar a cualquier mujer, y te creíste irresistible.

Más resumido que eso no podía haber sido.

Llegó un momento en el cual, ya no quería que me llamara y le inventé que me había ido al desierto a entrenar. Ella lo creyó, pero realmente yo me había ido a una playa. Con lo inteligente que es, y al no poder contactar conmigo, me rastreó, y resultó ser que yo me encontraba con una chica en mi habitación. Ella llegó y bonita sorpresa se llevó. Esa fue la primera vez que me terminó, al contrario de lo que pude haber pensado, no hubo escándalos, ni gritos ni llantos, solo hubo un: "Lo sabía"

-Sr. ¿Más vino? – Pregunta un mesero con una bandeja con copas llenas de vino tinto.

-Sí. – tomé una y me alejé de él.

Aquel día no salí detrás de ella, y con lo imbécil que fui, a aquella muchacha que estaba en mi habitación le había dicho que ella no era nadie, una conocida, alguien común y corriente, de nombre: Bulma Briefs.

Que imbécil fui.

Pero es que, cuando seducía chicas, no lo sé, yo me sentía tan lleno de vida, con adrenalina, con la capacidad y la confianza para seducir a cuanta mujer se me pasara por el frente.

Aprendí a decirles lo que querían oír, y debo decir, que muchas de las veces el sorprendido fui yo.

Quizá allí debí haberme dado cuenta de que Bulma era la indicada, para qué andar tonteando por la vida, si con Bulma hubiese podido haberlo tenido todo, pero no, yo decidí seguir en mis pasos de casanova.

-Esta construcción no cambia, Yamcha. – dijo Puar sacándome de mi breve letargo. Encontramos una mesa vacía y nos sentamos allí, para admirar la construcción que prácticamente me ha visto envejecer, mes a mes, año tras años, y todo, sin ella.

Muchas veces vine aquí, vine a verla, a hablar con ella, en ese entonces mi vida estaba al lado de la de Bulma, no había tardes en la que no pasáramos juntos, no nos solíamos despegar para nada, ya que todo era nuevo para mí, todo me parecía interesante y novedoso, pero mejor aun cuando lo pasaba con ella.

Ella me mostraba sus gustos y sus aficiones y su lugar más preciado en el mundo: Su laboratorio.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me lo mostró, lucía tan feliz, tan alegre.

¡Ah, Bulma! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

Casi me era imposible hacer que parara de hablar, no le podía seguir el ritmo, eran cosas que yo no entendía ni las x ni las y, ni los logaritmos que con facilidad ella resolvía, cosas que yo no comprendía, pero trataba de hacerlo, créanme que sí, más no pude, hablaba de algoritmos, mecánica, informática, medicina, biología, física, cuántica, idiomas, curiosidades, es decir, ella lo sabía casi todo, y si no, pues ella leía, investigaba, en fin, era una mujer que sabía de todo.

Kamisama, Bulma es una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra. Mis respetos y me inclino ante ella.

Y aunque suene machista. Debo admitir que muchas de las veces, me sentía un tanto insultado y denigrado en mi orgullo de hombre, normal para cualquiera creo yo, y es que, para mí fue un tanto humillante la forma en la cual ella podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera o que se le ocurriera, simplemente pensaba en eso, o se le venía a la mente como una revelación, tenía y tiene aún más carácter en una mano de su delgado cuerpo, que el que yo tendré en mi vida entera, en todo mi ser. Y era humillante saberse menos, o que ella era: Superior en toda la extensión y connotación de la palabra y escrita en letras mayúsculas.

Un día nos quedamos varados en la autopista, no sabía qué hacer con el auto, ella dijo que podría resolverlo, yo quise llamar un mecánico, y ella dijo que podría hacerlo, simplemente me pidió que levantara el auto, y bueno, ella hizo lo suyo. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al rojo vivo cuando un grupo de personas se nos quedó viendo, y evidentemente vieron a una mujer arreglando el auto, aquel día, me molesté con ella, era una tontería porque ella no tenía la culpa, pero mi orgullo me decía que era un inútil y que solo servía para levantar el coche.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue así como empezó mis andadas, creo que quise, experimentar. Sí, eso fue, quise experimentar que se sentía ser SUPERIOR, superior como ella, superior e inteligente para alguien más. Aunque suene mediocre, quería que alguien se sorprendiera con solo una simple hazaña mía, quería impresionar a alguien más, porque con ella, me sentía muy inseguro, sentía que ella me superaba en todo, a veces sentía que si ella se pusiese a entrenar como lo hice yo, quizá, ella hubiese sido una excelente guerrera, mucho más que yo incluso.

Debo admitir que me gustó la sensación de ser el que pudiera ser el MEJOR, porque la mayoría de las chicas con las cuales salí, no le llegaban ni a los tobillos, para ellas yo era alguien magnifico, sobrenatural, con una gran fuerza física, y eso, eso me alegraba internamente, ya que para Bulma, quien conocía a Goku, a Piccolo, a Gohan, saiyajins de fuerza abismal, mi fuerza física, no representaba nada.

Eso era lo que más me dolía en el orgullo, para ella, alguien tan superior en todo, yo era alguien tan inferior, alguien a quien, si tuviesen que escoger a quien salvar, la hubiesen elegido mil veces a ella, porque ella era la mejor en todo, y si yo hubiese sido el juez, nunca habría escogido a alguien como yo.

No es baja autoestima, de eso, yo estaba sobrevalorado, lo que sí era, y de eso estoy seguro, era el orgullo de un hombre al ser pisoteado por la superioridad de una mujer, que podía hacer cosas mil veces mejores que tú, que podía arreglar y crear cosas que tú jamás podrías, que cuando tus amigos o sus amigos te veían, no te miraban a ti, porque siempre estabas bajo la sombra de ella, de su genialidad, de sus inventos, de su ciencia, era eso, porque ella era alguien a quien uno desearía conocer. Alguien con quien uno desearía entablar una conversación, porque simplemente ella es brillante.

Y es terca, Kamisama, si hay alguien que le gane a la terquedad, esa es Bulma Briefs.

Así empecé a alejarme un poco de ella, porque creí que, debería ser mejor, debería superarme a mí mismo, y fue así como llegué a jugar Baseball profesional, me aceptaron al instante, pero entonces mi enfoque cambió un día, cuando una muchacha me alagó demasiado, me invitó a una fiesta en donde yo era el centro de atención, nadie más que yo, sonará egocéntrico, pero me engrandecí al ver que esa gente, alababa mis logros, mis triunfos, todo de mí. No a ella, a mí.

Cuando me veían no decían:

"Allí va el novio de Bulma Briefs"

Sino:

"Yamcha Zedaki es el novio de la heredera de Capsule Corporation"

Eso sonaba mejor.

Así fue como las fiestas se fueron haciendo costumbre y el relacionarme con mujeres dejó de ser tedioso, y se convirtió en una de mis mejores especialidades. Debo decir que en ese momento, no lo vi tan grave como ahora se ve, y es que, creí que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Mi decisión de casarme se había postergado, en parte porque yo quería entrenar y ser mejor para Bulma, ella por su parte, respetó mi decisión y al igual que yo, dijo que nos faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y por vivir.

Nunca olvidaré sus palabras el día en el cual, al pasar por el parque, vimos a una pareja a la cual le estaban tomando fotografías prenupciales, aquel día comprendí que Bulma no era una mujer común, aunque eso ya lo sabía, ese día lo firmé en piedra, había visto jovencitas que se emocionaban con verse vestidas de blanco en el altar, pero Bulma solo se había quedado indiferente allí parada viendo la escena. Eso fue cuando ella tenía 24 años.

Aquel día le abracé y le dije a manera de broma que si gustaba podíamos casarnos en ese instante, pero ella me había respondido, que, un papel firmado y notariado en un registro civil, no demostraba si alguien se amaba o no ¿por qué hacerlo con tanta prisa? Me había preguntado.

"Nosotros nos amamos, yo te amo, y no he firmado ningún papel que diga que tengo que amarte, por lo que, si nos casáramos, no haría gran diferencia, y de querer hacerlo, será más adelante, por ahora quiero que te enfoques en tu carrera, ahora estás en las ligas mayores, quiero que tengas éxito, Yamcha"

Me había dicho, pero yo fui demasiado tonto para dejarla ir, dejar que mi orgullo me ganara la partida, y un día gritarle que no la quería ver más, que termináramos lo que teníamos, no le di explicaciones, y era porque….

¿Cómo podía decirle que me enfadaba que ella me ganara en todo?

Ella me dijo mis cuatro verdades.

"Estás siendo muy injusto, y además, aquí el infiel eres tú, no yo"

Es fue la primera vez que yo fui el que terminó con ella.

-Lo siento Sr. Yamcha. – me dice Trunks sacándome de mi letargo. – Por favor. – dice queriendo que le lance de nueva cuenta la pelota que ha rodado cerca de mis pies. Tomándola entre mis manos se la entrego.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Yamcha. Ven Goten. Vamos a jugar. – dice alejándose de mí.

Qué ironía. En verdad que sí, Bulma.

Ahora que estoy viendo a tu hijo Trunks, déjame decirte que de ti no esperaba menos, pero hubiese sido el hombre más feliz del mundo si fuese mi hijo y no el de Vegeta.

Si nos hubiésemos casado en ese instante, quizá, nuestro hijo fuese tres o cuatro años mayor que Trunks, pero no se dio.

Bulma…

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo pero son cosas que nunca escucharás, eso te lo juro.

Mirando al cielo, veo que está despejado, hasta se puede ver el firmamento, pero esta vista no se compara a la que tuve en el desierto cuando era joven. Allí con Puar, en medio del campo, al aire libre y con los chacales, lobos y perros del desierto, poco imaginaba que mi vida iba a dar un giro de 360° como cuando te conocí. Aquella mirada curiosa azulada, con ganas de comerse el mundo, explorar, conocer todo lo que queda por saber, y tan solo era una chiquilla de 16 años.

En noches como esta es cuando me pregunto cómo hubiese sido mi vida contigo, Bulma. Todo hubiese sido tan distinto, quizá, ahora sería yo el que te abrazara después de la fiesta y no él.

-Yamcha, es hora de irnos. – me dice Puar, que a lo mejor sabe lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Es mi mejor amigo, mi inseparable hermano, para toda una vida.

-Sí. – le contestó levantando de mi asiento.

-¿No te despedirás de Bulma? – pregunta sobrevolando para estar frente a mí.

-No, ya lo he hecho, Puar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mira, Puar, eso no importa, mejor, vámonos.

Salimos de la sede de C.C, desencapsulé el auto construido y diseñado por ella y me uno al tráfico, las luces destellantes de los autos son un recordatorio de que Bulma está en todas partes.

Muchos de esos autos han sido creados por su empresa, muchos diseñados por ella.

\- ¿Yamcha? ¿Estás bien? Estás muy distraído. – dice Puar y yo le doy un leve vistazo y de nuevo enfoco mi vista al volante.

-eh…ah sí. Solo estaba pensando en algo. – las luces del semáforo marcan rojo y me detengo.

\- ¿tiene algo que ver con Bulma? – frunzo el ceño ante esa pregunta. – Los vi en el lago. –confiesa encogiendo sus cejas a manera de disculpa.

-sí, Puar. – me detengo un momento. - la dejé ir.

\- ¿Qué dices? – me mira sorprendido. – Pero Yamcha. – se detiene como analizando lo que va a decir. – tú la amas. – dice, con las orejas caídas.

-lo sé Puar, pero tú sabes que ella no volverá a mí, porque yo la ame ¿verdad? – le doy una sonrisa. Asiente con la cabeza mirando al tablero del auto. - por eso decidí dejarla ir.

-pero Yamcha tu n….

-Puar, suficiente, fui feliz con ella mientras duró. Todos los recuerdos que tengo, serán algo que me acompañarán siempre. Y que ni siquiera el maldito ese me podrá quitar. – siempre que recuerdo a Vegeta solo me provoca asco y repulsión.

Para mí nunca pasará de ser un maldito, aunque pasen los años, no lo tolero, aunque se haya unido al grupo, aun cuando yo haya hablado de él ante Mirai Trunks, diciéndole que su padre lo amaba.

No, definitivamente es como una espina de zarzamora, que no se me quitará hasta el día que me muera.

-ah…Yamcha… ¿estás seguro, de que es así?

-tristemente sí, Puar. – le doy mi mirada más convincente, pero Puar me mira no muy convencido. Puar y Bulma son quienes mejor me conocen.

Girando en una esquina me dirijo al complejo de apartamentos de lujo en los cuales vivo.

Si mi madre me viera, estaría muy orgullosa de ver en lo que aquel huérfano de padre se convirtió, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años y aprendí a cuidarme solo, ya que no tenía más familia en el mundo, mi padre, él había muerto cuando yo recién había nacido. Solo contaba con Puar, quien también era huérfano.

Nos conocimos en el orfanato del pueblo, allí el cuidado era muy malo, así que decimos huir, al principio no teníamos nada, después de algunos trabajos en distintos sitios, ambos pudimos comprar nuestras cosas y establecernos en el desierto.

Si nos quedábamos en la ciudad, era cuestión de días para que viniesen por nosotros para regresarnos al orfanato, en donde teníamos que esperar por alguien que quisiese adoptar a un niño. Y siendo sinceros. Siempre escogían al bebé, no al niño que tenía casi once años, además, no me atrevía a dejar a Puar solo.

Nos establecimos en el desierto y aprendimos a ser los ladrones de allí. Sabíamos las técnicas para engañar a incautos. Una vez allí, nadie nos encontraría. Recuerdo que pensamos aquella vez, y así fue, por lo que solo nos teníamos a ambos. Solo Puar y yo.

Así que, cuando conocí a Bulma y a Goku, y establecimos un lazo de amistad, ellos al igual que Puar, fueron mi única familia.

Pero especialmente Bulma, fue la que hacía vibrar mi corazón, encantó mi corazón y no negaré que más de una vez, me la imaginé en casa conmigo, como una familia, un hijo o dos quizás, pero casi siempre, la misma dueña de mis ilusiones me sacaba de mi letargo con un:

"Tierra llamando a Yamcha"

Esas serán otras de las cosas que jamás le diré.

Dando un profundo suspiró aparqué en la acera e ingresé al edificio.

Puar presionó el número de piso, y ahora siento mi cuerpo ascender, me recargo en la pared y me permito suspirar.

Por fin después de varios años. La dejé ir.

Ingresando al departamento, le digo a Puar que debe ir a descansar. Me mira algo expectante. Pero sin rechistar mucho, se va, y minutos después lo veo alejarse por el pasillo.

Me he quedado solo.

Suspiro una vez más, casi como si estuviera cansado pero aún no quiero dormir.

Tengo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Acabo de decirle todo lo que siento a la mujer que amo. El problema es que ella es de otro. De aquel maldito.

El alivio para mi alma sería que ella no lo quisiese y tener la esperanza de que algún día lo deje, pero no es así.

Ella también lo ama.

Me quito el camisón blanco, lo dejo en el sofá y camino con dirección a mi lujosa cocina. Mientras más me acerco. Más pienso que todo esto también se lo debo a Bulma. Ella me alentó a dejar el desierto. A superarme.

Ella siempre creyó que yo podía ser mejor.

Destapo una botella de wisky, me siervo un vaso lleno y mi mirada se enfoca en la nada. Todo está en penumbras, bebo un sorbo y el líquido quema mi garganta. Nunca pensé que tendría una casa como esta sobre mi cabeza. Para mí era suficiente el vivir como un mozo libre en el desierto. La verdad es que nunca me había puesto a pensar en serio en mi futuro.

Pero cuando ella llegó. Me hizo ver mi realidad de otro modo. Me hizo querer ser mejor, mejorar por ella. Superarme por ella. Ser digno de ella. Al menos al inicio, cuando aún no me daba cuenta de cuán grande e inalcanzable estaba de mis posibilidades, ella volaba tan alto, tan alto, que creo que para abajo ella miraba para regresar con más fuerza al problema que se le enfrentó, pero no para descender y ser alguien como yo: conformista.

También me hizo darme cuenta que yo no sería joven por siempre y que debería asegurar mi futuro. Yo necesitaría superarme y mi única motivación hasta ese entonces era Bulma.

Recuerdo que fueron muchas las veces en la cuales quería decirle que quería que fuese mi novia, casi fue después de cinco segundos de conocerla, pero fueron muchos intentos fallidos, ya que nunca encontraba las palabras correctas.

Temía no ser suficiente para alguien tan especial como es ella. Era solo un jovenzuelo ladrón.

¿Qué podría darle alguien como yo?

Esas preguntabas apuñalaban mi corazón. Temía que ella no me aceptara cuando le confesé mis sentimientos por primera vez, después de tanto esfuerzo por calmarme a mí mismo e infundirme el valor para hablarle.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en contra de todos mis pronósticos, ella me aceptó.

-Bulma ¿sabrás lo mucho que alegraste mi corazón, esa vez? – mis palabras se dispersan en el viento, mientras bebo otro sorbo de mi bebida.

Yo tenía miedo.

Lo admito.

Ella era una multimillonaria y ¿yo?

Yo no tenía nada, era un simple muchacho pobre y huérfano del desierto. Temí que sus padres no me aceptaran.

Ricos presumidos, recuerdo haber pensado cuando vi tu casa por primera vez, más nunca te lo dije.

-¡Ah!- recordando un suspiro se me escapa.

Debo admitir que casi me muero cuando me llevó a conocer a sus padres.

Kamisama, estaba tan nervioso.

Yo no tenía la clase ni los modales de los ricos. Temí hacerle pasar una vergüenza y que por ello sus padres le pidieran no verme más.

Pero cuando conocí a sus padres, supe enseguida de donde había sacado su vivaz personalidad. Su madre era muy amigable, un tanto coqueta, pero muy amable. Me trató muy bien. Esperaba que su padre fuera muy estricto y exigente conmigo, pero me acepto tal y como era.

Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo.

"Bulma es como un animal salvaje, no puedes controlarla, hará lo que quiera cuando quiera y como quiera, no podrás decirle como tiene que hacer algo, porque siempre encontrará la manera de salirse con la suya, la verdad es que es tan linda como inquieta, siempre ha sido así, obstinada y terca hasta morir, pero al mismo tiempo verás que es muy dulce, aunque no lo muestra muy a menudo. Si aun sabiendo todo esto, decides quedarte. Bienvenido hijo, y cuida de ella"

Me había palmeado la espalda acompañado de su inseparable gato Tama y de su infaltable cigarrillo en la mano.

Me dio su apoyo y me dijo que no importaba el lugar de donde venía sino hacía donde iba. Sin esperármelo ahora tenía una familia. Una que nunca esperé tener. Bulma me dio luz, me dio esperanza, ese día formé parte de su vida, de su familia, y ella de la mía. Aparte de Puar era lo único que tenía.

Nunca hizo distinciones sobre nosotros. Entonces ni me percaté cuando fue que yo también comencé a cambiar, mi actitud con las chicas

Entonces recuerdo que nuestras peleas eran continuas, eran pan de cada día, casi pasábamos más tiempo peleando por el mismo asunto: Mis constantes citas con mujeres.

Pocas de las veces eran citas a cenar, muchas otras que ella nunca se enteró, eran citas y encuentros en la habitación, porque, bueno, Bulma y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones.

Así es, la triste verdad es esa.

Ella empezó a desconfiar de mí con mis constantes amoríos, así que lo del sexo, siempre tuvo que esperar, de modo que, nunca tuvimos relaciones, al menos no de contacto directo, primero empezamos explorándonos, pero nunca llegamos a nada en concreto, porque, entonces aparecieron las primeras huellas de mi infidelidad, y luego de la chica en el hotel en la playa, ella y yo nos separamos por dos meses.

En los cuales ella decidió que no, en ese entonces, ella tomaría el control, me haría rogar por ella y así fue, pero nunca me imaginé que se fijaría en Vegeta.

Cuando regresamos a estar juntos, bueno, ella me trató como un simple amigo, nuestra relación se enfrió abismalmente, y ahora que lo pienso, para ese entonces, Vegeta ya estaba metido de cabeza allí.

Aquel día en verdad me sorprendí cuando ella le estaba dando órdenes, y él la obedecía no sin antes refunfuñar.

¡Ah! ¡Bulma!

Recuerdo que aquel día me dijiste que no era malo, que te parecía un hombre con mucho carácter y eso hirió mi orgullo, ya que ¿Cómo era posible que lo admiraras?

Recordaré siempre ese día.

Ese día él llegó como acostumbra, causando un gran alboroto, le reclamé el haber llegado de esa manera, pero realmente me heló la sangre cuando se paró en frente de mí, obligatoriamente tuve que dar un paso atrás, y aquel día, vi que Bulma tenía más pantalones que cualquiera en este universo, le estaba dando órdenes al príncipe de los saiyajins.

Definitivamente esa mujer tenía más coraje que muchos de los hombres que conozco y me incluyo

Cuando saliste empezamos a conversar y al poco tiempo él te llamó, me dio risa en ese momento cuando ella, tan atrevida como siempre, le dijo sus cuatro verdades en la cara. Poco sabía yo que aquel día, empezaría a perderte poco a poco.

Le ofreciste quedarse, en parte porque lo necesitábamos para derrotar a Freezer, ya que él había dicho que Goku no lo había matado, aquel día casi peleamos, pero te inmiscuiste con una simple frase como: "Si quieres más salsa de tomate, aquí la tengo"

Nos dejaste en jaque mate, ya que, ambos nos calmamos y ya sin ánimos para continuar con la pelea nos sentamos.

Luego fuiste al campo de pelea, me enojé con ella porque sabía que en caso de que ella estuviese en pelinegro, yo no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de salvarte, aquel día, él te llamó imbécil, pero yo fui el más afectado, ya que te dije que era muy curiosa y que siempre se estaba comportando como un hombre.

Aquel día después de que el peli lila que resultó ser tu hijo apareciera y venciera a Freezer, yo iba a arreglar la situación contigo.

Pero aquel día no pude, cuando un día te visité en Capsule Corporation, tu lucías muy afectada cuando la nave de él estalló, pero como ya está en tu naturaleza no evitaste regañarlo cuando salió de los escombros, pero al instante te doblegaste cuando él se desplomó, lo tomaste entre tus brazos y trataste de razonar con él, le diste tus consejos, a pesar de lo grosero que fue, y odio decirlo, pero fui yo el que terminó cargando a Vegeta hasta la habitación que le había cedido en C. C.

Aquel día sí que me enojé contigo por tu preocupación hacia él, y de nueva cuenta volvimos a pelear, me agradeciste la ayuda por cargarlo, y me dijiste que ya sabía en donde estaba la salida.

Después de eso pasaron días, en los cuales fui a verte, pero siempre estabas ocupada, entonces sí que me dijiste que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas, así que me fui a entrenar al desierto pero yo poco sabía que a mi regreso, bonita sorpresa me llevaría. El verte a ti embarazada fue demasiado para mi ego y orgullo, y salí de allí para regresar meses después, y sí, no fue muy difícil para mí averiguar quién era el padre.

Luego recuerdo que no aparecí por tu casa hasta tiempo después que Trunks naciera. Entonces sí que decidí ir a visitarte, tengo que decir que creí que todas mis traiciones no se comparaban para nada con la que tú me hiciste, me sentía herido contigo.

¿Cómo era posible? Recuerdo que pensaba.

Es decir, no quisiste acostarte conmigo, pero sí con él, con aquel demonio saiyajin, con aquel príncipe maldito, te fuiste a….

A revolcarte con él, y no lo hiciste conmigo, era como una puñalada al corazón, incluso para alguien tan vil y despiadado como él era, yo no era más que una simple sabandija como él decía.

Y no solo eso, sino que la prueba de que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver, era un bulto envuelto en colchas y pañales, aquel niño tiene la misma cara, porte, actitud, todo, todo de él.

¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara?

Es decir, tener un hijo de mi enemigo y verdugo.

No hay cosa en este mundo que te prepare para algo así.

Nuestro amor había tocado abismales glaciales que no resistió, y tú, cediste ante él.

Sé que lo anterior, si lo escucharás me golpearías, pero era la verdad que como hombre sentí. Mi verdugo y mi novia, juntos, y no solo eso, sino que, además tenían un hijo en común.

Aquel día en el que te vi embarazada, me fui a un burdel, desfallecí con una chica y quise entender cómo fue posible que terminaras de ese modo: Enredada con Vegeta.

Sí, enredada en su misma ca…

En su misma cama.

¿Cómo fue que te metiste ahí?

Recuerdo que ese día me embriagué demasiado, tanto fue el caso que terminé diciéndole tu nombre a aquella muchacha, que obviamente se enfadó conmigo y me mandó a la mierda.

Realmente no lo comprendía, para mí no tenía sentido, recuerdo el día en el que llevaste a Trunks para ver a los androides. Bulma. Eres demasiado arriesgada.

Aquel día ella bajó de la nave con su bebé, fruto de los tremendos cuernos *Infidelidad* que me había puesto, la llamé loca por haber ido, pero como siempre, ella no medía las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente se le ocurrían soluciones a medida avanzaba en el campo. En fin, qué se puede decir. Su mente trabaja de esa manera tan inquieta y arriesgada.

Y lo que por mucho tiempo temí, había llegado el día de decirles a todo el mundo. A Goku y al resto. Decirles algo como:

"Hey, ¿Cómo han estado? Saben, el niño de Bulma no es mío, y que más, ah, sí, es de Vegeta"

Pondría mi cara sonriente de idiota cuernudo, no, no lo aceptaba. Inevitablemente eso fue lo que sucedió con Krilin y con Gohan, ellos preguntaron, yo respondí:

"Ese niño no es mi hijo"

Si bien es cierto, el niño nada de culpa tenía, la rabia que sentía arder en la boca de mi estómago cada que recordaba a su padre, me hacía no querer ni mirarlo, ni cargarlo, ni siquiera ver su rostro.

Iré al infierno por esto, pero, ese niño no me agradaba para nada. Al menos no hasta ese momento, ahora, gracias a Mirari Trunks, supe que si Bulma lo criaba, él sería un hombre de bien, y jamás nos lastimaría, al contrario, defendería la tierra de todo mal y peligro amenazante. De modo que, el Trunks del presente y del futuro, ya no representaban una carga para mis ojos y mis garganta difíciles de dejar pasar.

Ahora puedo decir incluso que los admiro, en especial porque el del presente, aun siendo un niño, ha alcanzado a superar los poderes normales para un saiyajin, y solo es un niño.

Pero para aquel entonces, para mí, era como la peor obra de arte del mundo, una bufa que me escupía en la cara, lo que Bulma y Vegeta habían estado haciendo durante esos tres años que convivieron juntos. En parte mi culpa, lo admito. Pero es que yo nunca me llegué a imaginar que algo así podría suceder.

Quién lo diría de todos modos, ustedes se odiaban, muchas de las palabras que cruzaban eran insultos y comentarios sarcásticos ¿Cómo pudo haberse dado las cosas entre ustedes? Esa es una de las preguntas que tengo, que sé, jamás tendré contestación, pues, el buscarlas, solo podría significar una cosa: Mi muerte.

Otra vez por la mano de Vegeta.

Otra cosa que recuerdo de aquellos tiempos es que ustedes casi nunca estaban juntos, siempre alejados el uno del otro, el griterío ya no era tanto como el de antes, pero sin embargo, creo que esa era una manera de tratarse entre ustedes, cosa que ahora puedo ver que ha cambiado, y mucho.

En parte se debe deber a ti, tienes esa capacidad de encontrar lo bueno que hay en las personas.

Aquel día en el que aparecieron los androides, casi te mueres, no solo tú sino también tu bebé, me lo contó Krilin, él me dijo que Vegeta no había movido un solo musculo por salvarte, y tú, al contrario de lo que todos hubiesen pensando, no habías hecho nada. No he de negar, que me alegré que lo suyo no estuviese funcionando, y nadie puede culparme por eso, tenía el orgullo herido, y si algo le duele más a un hombre, es que pisoteen su orgullo, ya que denigra, y te hace sentirte una mierda.

Pero….

Pero Trunks y ella a él, parecían importarle una mierda.

Le importabas una mierda, Bulma, al menos eso creo yo.

Pero ahora….

Sé que te ama, a su manera retorcida, enferma y desquiciante, pero te ama. Eso lo pude ver hoy, él se mostró como era contigo, al menos por unos cuantos minutos en los cuales, yo también quise correr para auxiliarte, pero sabía que yo no era rival para Bills.

No podría ganarle, y un muerto de seguro hubiese sido. Mi nivel de poder, hacía tiempo que se había vuelto obsoleto. Cada vez aparecían nuevos enemigos, más crueles, más fuertes, y yo sabía que mis poderes solo estorbarían en una pelea. No quería ser la víctima eterna. A la que siempre, herían, mataban, o algún daño le causaban.

Así que, él te ama, triste, pero cierto.

Ella logró lo impensable. Logró que el príncipe saiyajin, como solía autonombrarse, se quedara en la tierra para el bien, y no solo eso, sino que ahora tiene una familia.

Una familia con Bulma Briefs.

Una familia que pudo haber sido mía, pero nuestros errores confabularon para que no se diera, pero en especial los míos. Ya que, yo fui un casanova incorregible.

Así que después de tanto tiempo de esperar una maldito error de Vegeta, que sé no llegará, creo que es mejor dejar ir las cosas, solo espero que ella sea feliz. Ella me ha dado tanto sin siquiera saberlo. Me dio una nueva perspectiva del mundo, de lo que era capaza y podía, de lo mucho que podía llegar a ser, si tan solo lo aspiraba. Una vez ella me dijo.

"Un genio es alguien avanzado"

Al inicio entendí que ella quería decir: Insuperable.

Pero luego ella misma me explicó que, todo el mundo estaba habitado por seres humanos, con sus propias ideas y creencias, y con muchos conocimientos, empíricos y otros instruidos por la sociedad, de modo que había niños que sacaban excelentes notas, se esforzaban, eso era palpable, pero al mismo tiempo habían niños que no obtenían notables en sus exámenes, aquellos niños no eran más inteligentes que los otros, solo que, les faltaba determinación y coraje, así que ese alguien no es genio, es alguien avanzado, a quien se le podía alcanzar, he incluso superar.

Superar al Avanzado.

Esas fueron unas de las tantas cosas que ella me decía, e incluso ahora, su inteligencia, su cosmovisión, me sigue intrigando, aunque nunca tendré la oportunidad de compartir momentos a solas con ellas. Estoy vetado de por vida, a estar siquiera en la misma habitación que Bulma. Vegeta me mataría.

Aunque pensándolo bien, la razón quizá por la cual, aun hoy sigo con vida sea porque jamás intimé con Bulma, quizá solo esa es mi carta de la liberación de una muerte sentenciada, pero bueno, eso solo les pertenece a esos dos, por lo que es por mí, de hoy en adelante….

Viviré solo por mí y para mí.

Feliz cumpleaños Bulma.


End file.
